ZAORANE W PUNKT! - Zapytaj Beczkę 138
Odcinek prowadzi Krzysztof Gonciarz, który odkrywa kawenanowo. Jednogłośna Opinia Gonciu: Poprzedni odcinek obejrzało… Ej, ile tam ich było? Gimbus: 500 tysięcy! Gonciu: Byli jednomyślni! „Tęskniłem za jednogłośną opinią!” - metalica977 Pytania *Skoro oglądania filmów onilne (bez zapłaty) zachacza o piractwo, to o co zachaczają biblioteki? Przecież w te książki też ktoś włożył dużo pracy. - Sarin Atrum *Obejrzałem do końca. i dałem łapkę w góre - Random z internetu *Piszę już któryś raz i ten komentarz nie znajdzie się w następnym filmiku. Krzysiu spotkałem Cię kiedyś w McDonald's w Łodzi jeszcze jak zapytaj beczkę było NIE ŚMIESZNE i gdy teraz Cię oglądam mówię sobie znam go ;D czy ty też tak masz patrząc w lustro ?﻿ - Paweł Zalewski *pozdrawiam facetke od niemca ktora wpisala mi uwage za uzywanie telefonu na lekcji - Majestatyczna Kapibara *Fraszki Beczki: Gonciu Gonciu czy na dole czy na górze zatańczyłbyś na rurze???﻿ - nikt ważny *NO ICO TERAZ BĘDZIE TWÓJ TATA ZAORZE POLE I SPYTA CI SIE CZY DOKOŃCA ZAORANIE I CO ODPOWIESZ? ZAORANIE? AE POMYŚLI ŻE JAJA SE ZNIEGO ROBISZ﻿ - niki 25 *weź ty Gonciarz zrób tak. bo ogólnie to masz za mało subów jak na poziom jaki prezentujesz w porównaniu z jakims stuu, rezim, czy kalorkiem (XD) ktorzy maja po 2mln subów. i wez zrób kanał jako gonchak98. bedziesz miał wtedy te 500k stąd (ktorzy beda subowa dla beki) + jakis milion fanbejsu letsplayerów. genialne, co nie?﻿ - Emeys :v *JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO ! JAK MOŻNA TAK BEZWSTYDNIE KOPIOWAĆ PORZĄDNY KANAŁ KOMEDIOWY ?! =3﻿ - H.U.N.K ZE *To zdarzenie w Smoleńsku, to w końcu atak czy wypadek? - Shadov *Dostałeś przelew od Sorosa? Bo ja ciągle czekam :c jeśli masz do niego numer to poproś proszę żeby uregulował swój dług(swoją drogą zawsze mnie bawi kiedy ludzie myślą,że jeśli ktoś ma inne zdanie niż oni to na pewno bierze za to pieniądze)﻿ - Wódz Apaczów *Kocham oglądać filmy od połowy,seriale też <3 - Jo Ke *Jestem tolerancyjny jak mogę, ale facebook to gówno i ludzie używający go to w większości debile. Nie szanuje.﻿ - perfidny plan *Ostatnio zobaczyłem taki trend na facebooku że ludzie piszą nazwy owoców np. banan truskawka gruszka itp. ale no niech mi ktoś kurwa wytłumaczy o co z tym chodzi bo tylko wejdę na facebooka i już kurwa widzę milion takich postów Krzysiu błagam powiedz o co chodzi - kocham cie *Drażni mnie jak gonciaz tak strasznie drze się do tej kamery jak wchodzi i wychodzi z kadru, jak jego reakcje są pocięte, nie jasne, nie wytłumaczalne, cały czas w zenicie. Nie ma momentu naturalnego zamyślenia, a Chylińska jest ekspresywna.﻿ - Paulina Stępień *Kill All Gimbus Ride the Gimbus Master of Gimbus ...And Justice for Gimbus The Gimbus Album Gimbus Re-Gimbus St. Gimbus Gimbus Magnetic Hardwired… to Self-Gimbus﻿ - Bartosz Nowicki *Drogi Krzysztofie pochyliłem się ostatnio nad poematem autorstwa Juliana Tuwima ,,Murzynek Bambo". Czy ty też uważasz, że autor użył sprytnej alegorii i w efektowny sposób połączył sfery sakrum i profanum doprowadzając czytelnika do wspaniałego Khatarsis. Czy ty także dostrzegasz w tym poemacie topos nom omnis moriar, exegi monumentum i Deus Faber?﻿ - Dentysta John *Na zebrach zebra żebra dla zebry bez żebra - 71grzeniu *Dostałam na urodziny nóż … NÓŻ W PLECY! - Natalia Americana *Moja mama powiedziała ze jesteś przystojny i inteligentny, a nawet zaśmiała się parę razy﻿ - ddomofon *Siema wachu mówi że jesteś pizda ;* - Simson Master *Krzysiu a co jakby wytatuować na swojej twarzy czyjąś twarz ? �� - Dominika xDD *SKONSUMOWALI MI FRYTKĘ - ZeuS :) *KTO UŻYWA POZIOMICY TEN JEST CHYBA Z ZAGRANICY - Pacu Pacu *Krzysiu kiedy vlog z San Escobar? - Marshall1591 *W przyszłym roku NIE PRZYJMĘ KSIĘDZA PO KOLĘDZIE. Serio, boję się księdza a i w koperte nie ma co dać xD I tak nic nie dałam w życiu﻿ - Poradnik Szczęścia *Czy jak bede plakac na ziemniaki, to one stana sie slone?﻿ - Elena Makrela *Koniec z jedzeniem przy Beczce - Dexter Morgan *Wygrzmocili Mi Mamuta !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!﻿ - Jaskier215 *NO JA PRZEPRASZAM BARDZO, ALE GDZIE ZA CZYNA SIĘ OGON A GDZIE KOŃCZY SZYJA WONSZA??!?!?!?!﻿ - abi iba *Tak przy okazji zaorania bardziej mnie śmieszy zamiecione Mamo nie odkurzaj, kolega pozamiatał xD﻿ - Bartosz Nowak *Mój były pokazał mi Twój kanał. To chyba jedyny pozytyw tego związku.﻿ - Adrianna Jabłońska *Moja matka weszła do pokoju gdy oglądałem zapytaj beczkę, ogląda chwilę i stwierdza że jesteś idiotą. Jak jej wytłumaczyć że jesteś takim lewackim Cejrowskim?﻿ - Piotr Wojtaszek Koncert Życzeń *Życzę Wszystkim! Więcej Cebuli! Mniej Buractwa. Zeeroo Lewactwa! ....i ogólnie pozdrawiam bliskich i dalekich. - Marecz *Ostatnio doszedłem do wniosku, że jestem głupcem, lecz podobno głupiec nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego zauważyć. Zagubiłem się. PS. Kocham cie Farfocelko. - Klusek *Szymonie, przyjacielu: Płynie sobie Gupik. Nadal płynie. Coś się chyba dzieje. O proszę, zakręca sk****syn! - Twoja galopująca depresja. *Gonciu, Gonciu dobry Panie, dzięki Ci za to czytanie! To dla męża jest mojego - niespodzianka na całego! - derolcia *Karo! Do jasnej anielicy! Połowa stycznia, a ja zamiast na noworocznej diecie to jestem w czarnej dupie! Dzięki kurwa!!! P.s.: Tak, to Ciebie chcę pozdrowić :D - werona *Kaja pamiętaj żeby nie zamarznąć na końcu świata! Wrocław czeka! - Adka Sz. *Michasiu co Pana Kurczaka kupiłeś, jak tylko Zapytaj Beczkę polubiłeś, co powtarzasz "no ja przepraszam bardzo" całymi dniami, aż mam ochotę Ci czasem przywalić poduszkami, głosem Krzysia dzisiaj pozdrawiam Cię szczerze, jak to zobaczysz pewnie krzykniesz "nie no nie wierzę", ale zobacz jakie potrafię zdziałać cuda, nigdy byś się nie spodziewał, że to mi się uda! Huehuehuehue - Asia *NA górze Róże Na dole Bzy Andrzej chce Bzykać Aniu chcesz Ty? - Grzegorz Piechowicz *Buziaczki dla Poziomeczki, prosto z zapytaj beczki! - Muchomorek *Najlepsze beczkowe życzenia urodzinowe dla Oleńki :)) Takich życzeń na pewno się nie spodziewałaś ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) - Janek *Dla kochanego męża! Każdy dzień z Tobą jest jak niekończąca się randka! Ps. Wynieś, proszę, śmieci. - Żoneczka najukochańsza Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Oliver Ledbury - Little Creatures *James Taylor - Jerk Stuff *Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (przy scenie o „lewackim Cejrowskim”) Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 7